Tensaimi Aquano
NOTE: Sailor Suit Pretty Cure belongs to Cure Wonder! Please do not change any major information or make any edits on pages relating to Sailor Suit Pretty Cure without my permission! If you want to fix grammar mistakes or add any minor category I might've missed, please write in the summary box what you fixed. Thank you! Tensaimi Aquano (Tessa Adams in the English dub) is the second Cure in the fan series Sailor Suit Pretty Cure. She loves reading books that are "geeky" or "nerdy" and studying, but she doesn't hang out with people too much. She also likes reading light novels and romance novels, but she does not reveal this to anyone except her family until she met Bunny Gekkono. She has light blue short hair but in a feminine style, has blue eyes, and wears reading glasses when studying, reading, or doing schoolwork. She also has pale skin, a medium-large chest, and a thin body. Her summer casual outfit in Sailor Suit Pretty Cure is a light blue short-sleeved T-shirt with dark blue shorts, she wears white socks that come up below the knees, and wears gray tennis shoes. Her winter casual outfit in Sailor Suit Pretty Cure is a dark blue blazer with a gray T-shirt underneath it, her skirt is dark blue and it comes down to the knees, she wears black kneesocks, and wears dark brown boots. Her summer casual outfit in Sailor Suit Pretty Cure S is a sky blue strapless top, a navy blue skirt that is above the knees, and wears orange flip-flops. Her winter casual outfit in Sailor Suit Pretty Cure S is a gray T-shirt with a blue pullover, blue jeans, white socks, and white tennis shoes. Her casual outfit in Sailor Suit Pretty Cure: Blackout in Yumehara Town is a black "Just one more level" shirt with the letters in white and jean shorts. Her outfit in Sailor Suit Pretty Cure: Kyonko's Evil Melodies is long-sleeved light blue shirt with white stripes at the sleeves and collar, a white camisole with dark blue straps, dark blue frills at the collar, dark blue buttons, a dark blue bow just below the chest area; a small, dark blue anchor, and dark blue and light blues stripes at the bottom with white frills; she also wears jean shorts with white cuffs, a bright blue bow with white diamond shapes on it, and dark blue flip-flops. As Cure River, her hair length stays the same but it becomes a dark blue and is styled like Yuki Nagato's hair. She wears a sleeveless white sailor blouse with a blue bow on it and a blue sailor collar, a long navy blue skirt, white socks, and black shoes. She also wears dark blue goggles which hang around her neck--she sometimes wears them on her face during battle--and white gloves with one blue stripe going through the bottom of it. Her battle catchphrase is'' "I will vanquish your ignorance with my power of knowledge!"'' Her happy/winning catchphrases are "Success!" ''and ''"I've leveled up!" Her sad/angry/losing catchphrases are "Where did I (you, he, she, we, or they) go wrong?" and "I've lost the chance to gain a level!" Personality No one disturbs Tensaimi when she is studying. She'll politely tell you that she's studying. She reads books, but she reads light novels and romance novels in private. When she met Bunny, she felt more comfortable reading those books in public. She also likes to play video games sometimes when she's finished studying. Tensai also makes references to the games she plays. She also enjoys pop culture references. Tensaimi is very smart and has excellent grades on her report card, getting all A's. She also helps other people study, so such students call her "Tensai-san." At first, she seems cold, arrogant, and snobby due to her not preferring to socialize. But she is a shy and sweet girl who relies on others' opinions at first; she soon relies on her own opinions of herself. Tensai is short-sighted, so she wears reading glasses. She is also very knowledgable because she looks up things, so Itsuki calls her "Tensai-wiki" sometimes. Sometimes, her male classmates tease her about her "nerdy" traits and beauty, so they call her "The Nerdy Beauty" but she ignores them, though in one episode she blushed heavily when they said this. Tensai becomes more social, hanging out with her friends when she was done doing her homework; however, she still likes reading books, studying and playing video games. She uses the formal, genderless watashi in her civilian and Cure forms, but sometimes slips to atashi when with her close friends. History A Child Prodigy When Tensaimi was a child, she was very bright. Much so that if she watched a kids show or kids movie that talked down to kids, she got offended and vowed to never watch that show or movie again. She could count and read when she was only three years old. Her parents were very impressed and often bragged about how smart she is. Her mother is a doctor and her father is a scientist and she wants to be a doctor like her mother. When she was in kindergarten, the teachers were impressed at Tensai's fast learning and the other kids were impressed, much so that they called her cool. As she went up from grade to grade, she made straight A's everytime and got many awards at award ceremonies. She had great memory and her intellgence was so amazing that she was on a talk show on TV. Tensai's parents made sure she studied and did her homework before letting her have free time. If she passed her tests, they let her play video games and take her out to eat at restaurants. Other kids' parents wished that their kids were just as smart as she was when her parents mentioned how smart Tensai was. Tensai was smart and a child prodigy at a young age. Then some kids still thought she was cool, but some kids want her to help them study and others were jealous of her intelligence. As she got older, some boys teased her by calling her "The Nerdy Beauty" but she ignored them. Tensai's Miraculous Transformation One day, after Tensai finished her homework, she saw a Form-Changer in the form of a muscular male athlete. Then it showed its true Form-Changer form and was going to finish her off when Bunny as Cure Moonbeam saved her and began fighting off the mutant monster. But Bunny was getting weak and needed help, so a talking cat named Twilight gave her a pen and told her that she is Cure River and tells her to shout'' "Pretty Cure! River Power, Make Up!" Tensai does so and transforms into Cure River and defeats the Form-Changer. Teaming up with her first friend she ever made, Tensaimi enjoys her Pretty Cure abilites and tries to experiment with them much to Twilight's dismay. Cure River '"The flowing river of knowledge, Cure River!"' 知識の流れる川は、キュアリバー! ''Chishiki no nagareru kawa wa, Kyua Ribā! Cure River '''is Tensaimi's alter ego. She is seen beside Cure Moonbeam a lot of the time during battle. She is the smartest Cure and good at finding enemies' weak points. Cure River, like Cure Moonbeam, has her voice changed, but it is more drastic. She also makes speeches about justice in the middle of a battle. Attacks '''Point Finder is Cure River's regular attack. It does not harm the enemy. She uses her point-finding glasses to perform this move. She does not shout the move name; she says "Point Finder, find the target's weak spots!" ''This move can help purify Form-Changers. '''Bubble Barrage' is Cure River's purification attack when fighting a Form-Changer alone. She crosses her arms and a bubble forms between her hands then shouts "Pretty Cure! Bubble..." ''Then the bubble turns into multiple bubbles and shouts ''"Barrage!" Then the bubbles fly at the enemy. When used against Tamashi, Zo-chan, Nin, or the generals it only stuns them. She sometimes uses her Purification Stick, River Wand, to do the attack. To do this, she holds out the wand and a blue orb is glowing at the tip. She shouts "Pretty Cure!" Then she shouts "Bubble Barrage!" ''; the blue orb turns into a stream of bubbles that fly at the enemy. '''River Splash '''is Cure River's finishing attack when fighting the generals. She uses the River Wand to do the attack by holding it out and shouting "Pretty Cure! River...!"'' Then she aims the ball of water at the general and shouts "Splash!" The updated version of the move is River Splash Spray. She does the same thing like with River Splash, but the ball of water turns into a spray of water and hits the enemy. The two attacks can also be used to purify Form-Changers. Water Wand Impact 'is Cure River's attack. She uses her Purification Stick, the River Wand, to perform the attack. She holds the wand in the air and shouts an incantation "The flowing desire of curiosity and knowledge in a young child's mind, take this!" She holds it out shouting ''"Pretty Cure!" While making a capital C and capital R in cursive (the C and R are for Cure River.) made out of water she shouts "Water Wand..." Then shouts "Impact!" while using the wand to hit the cursive letters, they land on the target and the Form-Changer is purified. '''Pretty Cure Double Energy Attack is the duo purification attack. Cure River performs with another cure when fighting a Form-Changer with more than one Cure. The Cures raise their Purification Sticks until they glow then, aiming at a Form-Changer, shout "Pretty Cure Double Energy Attack!" The attack leaves a streak of colors in its wake. The "double" part of the name and phrase can change to "triple", to "quadruple", to "quintuple", depending on how many Cures perform the attack. Pretty Cure Senshi Attack Power is the Caped Pretty Cure purification attack. A yellow orb appears then Cure Lovely tosses it to Cure Timber causing a green orb to stick to the yellow orb, both saying "Pretty Cure!" who tosses it to Cure Flare causing a red orb to stick to the green orb both saying "Senshi...!", who tosses it to Cure River causing a blue orb to stick to the red orb both saying "Attack...!" ''Then tosses it to Cure Moonbeam causing a pink orb to stick to the blue orb and all of the Cures shout in unison ''"Power!" The five colored orbs fly towards the target, leaving a colored streak in its wake, and hits the enemy. Cure Caped River "The hope that rides on the wind! Sailor Suit Pretty Cure, Caped Form!" 風に乗ることを願っています！ セーラー戦士プリキュア、ケープフォーム！ Kaze ni noru koto o negatte imasu! Sērā Senshi' Purikyua,'' Kēpu Fōmu! 'Cure Caped River '''is the upgrade Cure River gets after defeating her Shadowed Cape Cure self and transforms by shouting '"Change! Pretty Cure, Cape On!" 'When undergoing this upgrade, her Cure outfit changes to a light blue top with a cyan blue sailor collar and cyan blue bow, a navy blue skirt with white frills, light blue shoes similar to (movie) Ultra Cure Happy's, cyan blue gloves similar to Sailor Mercury's, dark blue river-shaped earrings, a cyan choker similar to Sailor Mercury's, and a navy blue cape. Items 'Transformation Power Pen is the item that Tensaimi uses to transform into Cure River. She transforms by shouting "Pretty Cure! River Power, Make Up!" Purification Stick 'is the item that each Cure uses for purification attacks. Since each stick is a different color and design, Cure River owns a light blue and dark blue wand. Character Songs Tensaimi has three songs sung by her voice actress. She also has a duet with Daisy Kurumi's voice actress. Tensai has two duets with Bunny Gekkono's voice actress. She has duets with Hono, Istuki, and Momo's voice actresses. Tensai has a group song with all of the Cures. The solo songs are: *The Meandering River of My Life *A Gentle Heart in Love *~HONEST HEART~ The duets are: *Marine River's Mirage (with Daisy Kurumi's voice actress) *You and I (Cure Version)-- (with Bunny Gekkono's voice actress) *Moon River (with Bunny Gekkono's voice actress) *Fire and Water (with Hono Akano's voice actress) *Forest on a Rainy Day (with Itsuki Oak's voice actress) *River of Love (with Amaimomo Yasashi-Sano's voice actress) The group song is: *Futari wa Sailor Suit Pretty Cure! (with Bunny, Hono, Itsuki, and Momo's voice actresses) Nicknames Throughout the series, the girls, and the other characters have put different nicknames for Tensaimi. *'Tensai-chan is the nickname that most of the characters use for Tensai. *'Tensai-san '''is the nickname that was used by anyone who got help studying from her. *'Tensaimin''' is the nickname that was first used by Itsuki to Tensai. *'Tensai-wiki' is the nickname that Itsuki now uses for Tensai. *'The Nerdy Beauty' is the nickname that some of her male classmates use for her to tease her. Relationships Twilight- Tensai and Twilight get along well. Twilight trusts her to keep an eye on Bunny in battle and is glad that the pair is working together. Even though her Pretty Cure experiments make Twilight sigh in dismay, they both get along. Bunny Gekkono- Bunny was the first true friend Tensai ever made. Bunny called her Tensai-chan. Bunny stood up for her when some kids were making fun of her intelligence. They love hanging out together even if Bunny has too much fun in the process. Tensaimi can feel like being herself when around Bunny. Hono Akano- Tensai was grateful to Hono because she made an evil spirit come out of Bunny. Both Bunny and Tensai agreed to go to her archery practice because they wanted to see how good of an archer she is. When Hono became a Pretty Cure, Tensaimi and Hono became closer to each other. Itsuki Oak- Itsuki helped Bunny stand to a group of boys who were being mean to her and Tensai was the first one to thank the tomboyish girl. Tensaimi helped her settle into her new school Clover Academy and offered to help her study when Itsuki has a test or an exam. She also encouraged Suki-chan as she calls her to control her powers and not be afraid of them. Amaimomo Yasashi-Sano- Tensai, along with Hono, Itsuki, and Bunny, watched Moekko-chan's performance on TV at Bunny's house. She wanted to get Meokko-chan's autograph and wanted to watch her next perfomance live and in person. Then she knew Moekko-chan's real name, Amaimomo Yasashi-Sano. She wanted them to call her Momo or Momo-chan for short. Tensaimi became closer to Momo when she became a Pretty Cure. Tensaimi's parents- Her mother is a doctor and her father is a scientist. They try to spend their time with their daughter as much as they can. Tensami wants to be a doctor like her mother. Even though they are strict when it comes to school assignments, but they love her so much and lets their daughter hang out with her friends when she's done with her assignments. In fact, they are happy that Tensaimi has friends. Irako Gekkono- WIP Etymology Aquano ''- Aqua means water and No means of. ''Tensaimi ''- Tensai means genius and mi means beauty. So, her name means "Genius Beauty of Water", which is close to her real name Princess Stream. ''Princess Stream ''- This is a pun on her Cure name, Cure River and her civilian name. Trivia *Tensami's voice actress is Aya Endo who also voices Miyuki from Lucky Star and her reading glasses resembles Miyuki's glasses. *She makes references to games like Konata from Lucky Star. *She also wears a "Just one more level" shirt as casual wear, referencing her love of gaming; her catchphrases also reference this. *She is the first Cure to be bullied for her intelligence and straight A's *Tensai is the first to be ashamed of reading certain genres of books, like romance novels and light novels in her case, before meeting up with Bunny. *She is the second cure to enjoy her Pretty Cure abilities, the first is Daisy Kurumi from Let's Mirage Pretty Cure. *Tensaimi's voice actress was supposed to be Ai Maeda who voices Cure Aqua, but was changed to Aya Endo due to Maeda's voice being too mature for Tensai. Endo was a better match to Tensai's personality and better fits the Lucky Star reference of her reading glasses looking like Miyuki Takara's glasses. *Tensaimi is a fan of ''Powerpuff Girls Z and has a Rolling Bubbles backpack. *She has a poster of Powerpuff Girls Z in her room. *Tensai is the fourth Cure to have a voice change during a transformation. Category:Pretty Cures Category:Female Category:Magical girls Category:Blue Cures Category:Sailor Suit Pretty Cure Category:User: Cure Wonder